


First date jitters and decaf black coffee

by shadyglasses



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Wally is nervous lol, a little but of angst opps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadyglasses/pseuds/shadyglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally has a date. A real date. And he's more than a little nervous and so he decides to go to his best bro for some advice. Dick proposes a 'practice date'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First date jitters and decaf black coffee

  
  


Wally has a date. A  _ real  _ date, with a  _ real _ girl. ("No, she's not fake Roy! Why do I tell you anything!?")

 

He may be 17, but regardless, he's never really been on a date. Like not a date-date y’know? He'd taken girls to the movie with the intent on making out, or skipped class to do just that, but as far as it was considered... No. He'd never been on a date. So he goes to the most experienced person with girls that he knows. 

 

And then, after Roy makes fun of him, he goes to the _second_ most experienced person he knows, his best friend, Dick Grayson.

 

"Well, what are you so nervous about, Wally?"

 

"I dunno man. Screwing it up I guess? I've never done this before. How do you even  _ go _ on a date?" 

 

And that's how they end up on a 'practice date' as Dick dubbed it.

A practice date with Dick.

 

His best friend Dick. Dick Grayson. Dickie. Boy wonder. Son of Batman. Heir of Wayne Enterprise. His best friend.

 

He knocked on the grand doors at the front of Wayne Manor, waiting out in the cold. He suddenly wondered if he should have brought flowers or chocolate or something. He shook his head, dismissing the thought because, no, Alfred and Bruce certainly shouldn't know about this. Any of this. Honestly he wasn't sure why he even agreed to-

 

"Hey! Sorry!" Dick swung the door open and Wally almost fell off the step in surprise.

 

"Hiya..." Wally scratched the back of his neck, taking in Dick's appearance. He a slightly puffy navy blue coat, with dark brown boots, and the bright blue scarf Aunt Iris knitted for him last Christmas and matched his eyes perfectly. He looked cute.

 

"Haha, thanks Wals. You look good too." Dick interrupted his thought process while smiling, when Wally realized 'shitshitshitshitshit he said that **out loud** '. Wally's face flushed despite himself though Dick seemed somewhat unfazed.

 

"You can tell her that too, she might be pleased by it." Dick stated, stepping down from the porch of the manor with Wally following suit. Their breath turned into fog in the cold afternoon air.

 

"A-Alright. So what should we do?" Wally inquired. 

 

"Well she might not know, so she'll probably ask you what you want to do. Don't shoot her down if she has an idea though."

 

"Okay, right. So, ah, do you want to grab coffee?"

 

"Sure! It's cold out!" Dick laughed good naturedly and pretended to shiver. As they walked to Gotham's nearest Starbucks, they went over Do's and Don'ts of first dates.

 

According to Dick, there was a lot to remember, ("Always listen to her when she's talking for sure!", though Wally always paid attention when Dick was talking), but it helped a lot when Dick explained it and didn't treat him like an idiot for not knowing something.

 

They rounded the corner and entered the warm, slightly busy Starbucks. Dick leaned up on his tip-toes, whispering in his ear, "I'm going to go find us a table.", and Wally blamed the shiver that went up his spine on the cold air still clinging to him from outdoors.

 

Wally's nerves started to settle down as he grabs their drinks, (A vanilla latte with 8 sugars and extra whip for him, and a black decaf for Dick). It was honestly just like hanging out, and hanging out with Dick was fun and easy. It was natural.

 

He sat down across from Dick at the two person table, and handed him his coffee as Dick started to explain the next part.

 

"Okay, so now is the time for small chat. This is make-or-break time. Ask me about my interests, my passions, my friends, my work.”

 

At some point while they talked, they had both removed their jackets as they were shielded from the cold outside. Wally found that he enjoyed asking Dick somewhat trivial questions that he already knew the answers to like "What's your favorite color?", (It's green), or "What are your friends like?", (Insane).

 

Wally also started to notice small things about Dick that he hadn't clued into before. Like how he had a naturally straight posture that somehow managed to not look rigid. Or how when he talked, he would touch his hair a lot, or fiddle with the fraying ends of his scarf. Wally also found himself drawn to Dick's eyes, like usual, when he didn't have to cover them up. For some reason he didn’t seem to have any trouble listening to Dick talk, even though he'd heard it all before. 

 

When they had finished their drinks, they went for a walk in the park, (Wally slipped an icy patch that was covered in snow, and when Dick laughed at him, Wally pulled him down too so that they were BOTH cold and covered in snow, but giggling like kids), and then window shopping on their back toward Dick's home. 

Dick seemed pretty interested in these crazy thermal insulated gloves that were supposed to keep your hands super warm and provide 'optimum grip’, and Wally was pretty sure he'd found Dick's Christmas present for this year, even if they were a bit pricey.

 

Their 'small talk' interchanged between Dick giving him tips, ("Whatever you do, don't stare at her ass, because that is not classy."  - as if he would! He was always classy thank you very much!), and their usual chats about school, and the team, and video games.

 

They had just fallen into a comfortable silence when Dick asked. "So what's this girl like?"

 

"Huh?"

 

"The girl. The girl you're gonna go on a date with?" Dick reminded him.

 

"Oh! She's uh.." Wally thought for a moment. What was she like? She seemed kind of boring now. She was pretty, he mused, she had shoulder length brown hair. What else? Hmm.. "-She's alright I guess."

 

As they were walking he found himself staring at Dick again (Not at his ass! Wally West was a classy man!), but just about everything else. The way his mouth moved when he talked. The unique way he would furrow his eyebrows and smirk whenever Wally made a corny joke.

 

His bare hand brushed against the back of Dick’s, and he suddenly had an urge to grab it, but he wasn't sure if he... could? Can you do that?

 

"Can you hold a girl's hand on the first date?" Wally asked suddenly after a small pause in conversation.

 

"Oh. Yeah, sure, if she's cool with it, I don't see why not."

 

Grinning broadly, he linked his fingers with Dick, who seemed slightly surprised at first before smiling back up at him. It felt nice. Why hadn’t they ever done this before? Girls held hands with each other all the time!

 

They climbed up the few steps of Wayne Manor and stood facing each other, the light above the door illuminating their faces in the gloom of the evening. Wally fiddled with Dick’s hand in his own.

 

"Now what?"

 

"Well, now that you brought her home you can just... wish her goodnight or..." Dick trailed off looking up at him.

 

"Or?" Wally asked softly. When did they get so close?

 

"Well it depends I guess." Dick’s eyelashes were actually quite long.

 

"Hmm? On what?" Either he was leaning closer, or Dick was leaning closer. Or, was it both of them? He couldn't tell.

 

"Whether or not.. You wanna..." Wally was definitely leaning in now.

 

"Kiss.." He could feel Dick’s breath against his lips, and he brought his free hand up to tilt his chin slightly which Dick responded to.

 

"-her. Her." Dick drew back suddenly. "Uhm- Whether or not you want to kiss  **her** , when you guys go out."

 

"O-Oh. Yeah." Wally couldn't keep the disappointment out of his voice as Dick took a step away.

 

"Good luck Wals... You'll do great." And with that Dick slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

 

Wally stood out on the porch for a few moments. Just standing and thinking. Usually he couldn't stay still but now... What just happened?

 

Dick was on the other side of the door, watching through the keyhole until Wally left before turning his back toward the frame and sliding down it. He braced himself against it, and held a hand to his still hammering heart. But it didn't even matter really. Wally would do just fine on his date.

 

**Author's Note:**

> New tumblr at the-red-pillow.tumblr.com


End file.
